


Crime

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Harry, Stealing, poor!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if you get caught one of these days?" He asked.</p>
<p>"It's not like I have a choice, Liam," Zayn laughed bitterly.  "I gotta risk it to feed the girls.  Besides, no one’s seen me yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been a few days...school's been crazy! Again, let me know what you think/if you want me to continue it...not exactly sure where I'd go with it but any feedback is much appreciated!

"I don't think we're supposed to be here," Liam whispered anxiously. Zayn dismissed him with a laugh and lifted himself to the windowsill. 

"Don't be ridiculous," he scolded. "I do it all the time! Now are you coming or aren't you?"

Liam nodded and climbed up as well, with much help from the older boy. The window itself was unlocked, just as Zayn had promised it would be and they were able to slip into the bakery easily.

Liam looked around. They appeared to have landed in a storage room of some sort, barrels of what he assumed to be ingredients lining the walls. "So what exactly are we doing here?" He asked in a shouted whisper, because Zayn had already reached the door. "And why is that window unlocked?"

"Harry leaves it unlocked for me on the days when he closes the shop," Zayn answers in a low voice that isn't exactly a whisper, but is quiet all the same. "I get a lot of food here."

That made sense, of course. Zayn had the incredible ability to befriend anyone and everyone he meets, including the local baker's son. Liam also knew that Zayn had trouble supporting his family. His father had died years before and his mother was usually without work, leaving the teenage boy to try to provide for the family of five. Working two part-time jobs didn't cut it and stealing was the result, illegal though it is.

"What are we getting?"

"Just some bread," Zayn creeped to the front counter where baked goods of every kind were neatly displayed. "They won't miss it and Harry can cover for me anyways. Catch!" He launched a loaf towards the younger boy who held his hands up just in time to catch the bread. 

Arms loaded, Zayn nodded for Liam to lead back the way they came. It wasn't until they were a safe distance away from the bakery that Liam allowed himself to relax a bit.

"What if you get caught one of these days?" He asked.

"It's not like I have a choice, Liam," Zayn laughed bitterly. "I gotta risk it to feed the girls. Besides, no one’s seen me yet."

Liam sighed. It was true that Zayn needed it to take care of his sisters, Liam just wished that someone so young didn't have that responsibility. Zayn's seventeen for christ sake. Much too young to be taking care of his family; he should be able to go out at night for fun, not to steal a loaf of bread so he can eat that week. Life wasn't fair.

"Oi, you coming Payne?" Zayn called playfully from the road they took to get home. He hid it well, his problems. Liam had never seen anyone seem so happy. So he just nodded with a laugh and the two boys took off.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!


End file.
